


every hue of blue

by calarinanis



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calarinanis/pseuds/calarinanis
Summary: They have been married for nearly three weeks but Contessina feels as if Cosimo is still a stranger to her although they share a moment that helps to reduce the distance between them.
Relationships: Contessina de' Bardi/Cosimo di Giovanni de' Medici
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	every hue of blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hallowed (AMRainer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMRainer/gifts).



> For @hallowed who has been my Medici partner-in-crime when it comes to making sure that Cosimo/Contessina get the love they deserve! You've been an inspiration and such a fantastic support :)

A stranger with rich indigo eyes, mysterious and unknown, lay beside her in the bed they shared. The bed that did not yet feel like hers with its practical dark sheets and the wooden frame that appeared to have been designed to hurt. Twice, she had felt the sting of her leg against the rough wood and once a splinter had embedded itself in her palm. She gazed at Cosimo. Married for nearly three weeks and still he was a stranger to her. His expressions foreign, his eyes unreadable and his face inscrutable. Contessina could not even tell the exactshade of his eyes because they spanned every hue of blue from pale ice to a blue so dark it was more akin to black. 

“You are staring, Contessina,” Cosimo said as he turned to face her.

A blush rose in her porcelain cheeks, the warmth flushing through her body. She met his eyes, now an ocean blue flickering with what she believed to be amusement. Seconds later, a hint of a smirk crept onto his lips. He looked at her expectantly and yet she found her speech had dried up in the crevices of her throat. She let out a dainty cough. It did nothing. Her mouth was growing drier by the minute. The stale taste of yesterday’s dinner clung to her tongue as she forced saliva down her throat. It worked enough to lubricate the dry cracks enough so that she found herself able to speak once more.

“Am I not allowed to look upon my husband?” A teasing tone entered her voice.

My husband. The words felt so peculiar in her mouth for she had not asserted her claim upon Cosimo since the day they had married. Yet, here they both lay. A laugh escaped her. She felt Cosimo’s eyes narrow with curiosity as she tried to stifle the pealing sound. His hands twitched towards her as the sound echoed around the room.

He quirked his lip. “And may I ask the reason for your laughter, Contessina?”

She had grown to enjoy the sound of her name in Cosimo’s mouth. The way he stressed each syllable was delightful especially the way he drew out the final ‘A’ in her name like a melody. Taking his hand, she offered up a sweet smile. Taking a breath to calm herself, she looked at him in the clear light of the morning. His hair was not black as she had first thought, it was a cornucopia of varying shades of brown that glistened in the sunlight.The look on his face was quizzical yet there was a warmth to his expression. Bathed in the radiant light of the yellow sun, she noticed the crinkles at the corner of his eyes and the softness of his expression.

“How odd it is that we are married but we know very little about each other,” Contessina said.

Cosimo drew her into his embrace, a gesture that was both instinctive and primal. “That can be remedied, Contessina. Ask of me any question of your choice if you will permit me to do the same.”

Several questions raged through her mind at his words. What could she ask that would allow her to know Cosimo? She wished to see behind his cool facade, behind the face he presented to the world so that she may know his true self. It was difficult, made harder by the comfort of his chest which sent longing down her spine. She burrowed closer to him, catching the aromatic scent of cloves. It was a smell that she had come to associate with him for he enjoyed chewing upon them when trying to solve a problem. The comfort of his chest almost distracted her. To hear the steady sound of his breathing along with the feel of his chest rising and falling felt intimate in a way she had never experienced.

“Was this the life you had envisioned for yourself, Cosimo?” She asked as she lay her head upon his shoulder.

A moment of silence took hold of their bedchamber. She sensed Cosimo’s indecision.The blank expression that had settled upon his face spoke a thousand words given that mere moments ago his face seemed so open. Words rose up in her mouth but she forced herself to remain patient and quiet. Perhaps, she should not have asked him such a questions. Her mind ran wild with the possibilities of Cosimo’s answer and all of a sudden she felt uncertainty spiral through her body.

“I had dreamed of a life as an artist, walking the streets of Florence and Rome searching for inspiration. I had hoped to create a masterpiece that would be remembered for centuries after my death.”

Contessina marvelled at the passion threaded through his deep blue eyes. A new light had appeared as he spoke and his words held no sting. Squeezing his hand, she urged him to continue with his thoughts as she could see the thoughts playing on his lips. It stirred something new within her too. The thought of a younger artist Cosimo appealed to her and she thought she could see him in the man lying with her. The wildness of his curls was certainly modelled after the artists of their time. She felt him press a kiss to her forehead.

“It feels so very distant now though I still harbour the desire to leave a trace of myself in Florence.”

Meeting his eyes, she felt understanding appear in the depths of her soul. His passion for a legacy beyond that of banking was so very attractive for she had felt something similar once upon a time. Contessina had sworn as a child she would not fade into nothing once she was married and it was reassuring to learn that Cosimo felt the same way. Leaving a tangible legacy seems to be something they both shared.

A wave of desire swam through her as she realised their close proximity to each other. “That is a fine and noble dream, Cosimo.”

Contessina felt the caress of his lips against her own in sudden movement. His hands cupped her face, so tender and so gentle as he kissed her. Joy burst through her body, mingled with pleasure as their tongues met. Her breathing grew heavier with each moment. A slight sheen of sweat appeared on his forehead slicking down those curls which Contessina found very handsome. She was so close she could see his irises aflame with desire.

A knock thudded on their bedroom door and they broke apart in haste.

She inched away from Cosimo, smoothing down the escaped tendrils of her hair as the knock grew more insistent. “You did not ask me your question, Cosimo.”

“It will keep for another time. I find I have learnt a great deal about you, my Contessina.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
